1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to art as presented by pictures/images, and, in particular, relates to combining two pictures/images to have a different overall image from different perspective views, and, in greater particularity, relates to a kit and method of using the kit which allows users to blend two separate complimentary images together into one artwork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Art forms are clearly an evolving process dependent upon the artist's creative imagination, the medium of presentation, and the technology available. Integrating two pictures or images in one frame has been addressed as shown by the prior art and has been described as “kinetic art.”
Artist Yaacov Agam popularized this art-form in the 1950's. Many artists have utilized this principle in their art as well since then. In the 1980's one such artist Shirley Chaitlin used extruded plastics to create an articulated art-form that she called an “Articulator.” Many artist have attempted new approaches to this art-form with varying levels of success, using wood, metals, glass and plastics as well as folded paper.
In 1999 inventor Alan Feiertag filed a patent application regarding “Kinetic Art Paper” that resulted in an issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,779, that is incorporated by reference. The purpose was intended for making what is called “kinetic art” with the aid of a photoprinter and a computer assisted printing programs that are now available. In this process of Feiertag, a kinetic artwork paper is formed on a backing sheet with multiple strips of paper adhered thereto with cutouts therebetween so that the artwork paper can be folded in pleats. As noted, pictures can be placed on the strips manually or in a preferred embodiment by photoprinting with a special program now available for integrating two pictures thereon. Alternating strips would have one image and the other strips would have the other image. After forming the integrated image on the artwork paper, it is then folded into pleats so that, as seen from straight on, one image is on the left side of the pleats, and the other image is on the right side of the pleats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,960, being incorporated by reference, discloses a process of placing multiple pictures upon a backing sheet automatically. The backing sheet with two applied pictures is then attached to a display stand being shaped as a triangular prism shaped body. A wavelike display surface is attached to each side of the prism body and then the two pictures on the backing sheet are placed on the wavelike body so that two different pictures can be seen if looking in different directions as the display stand is rotated to the side. Therefore, 6 different pictures are viewable on this display stand as it is rotated. This process is thus a means of increasing the number of pictures as seen, for example, on a three sided, rotating display to six.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,953 discloses a process of forming a display assembly for including two picture displays in a book where the two pictures are included upon a folded pleated kinetic artwork insert. This reference is incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a process where a user/artist is able to easily form “kinetic art” by using a kit having an improved process therein.